Investigating Closer to Home
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: Tina's walked home after the recent events in New York in a rather somber mood, investigating something rather different - her feelings. Queenie doesn't have to be a mind-reader to know something's up with her sister. Tina/Newt, quite sad in places.


**Investigating Closer to Home**

 **AN: Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope, it's not mine then.**

Tina Goldstein had walked home, her mind in a whirl about the last couple of days, but mainly about one thing - the young man that walked into her life and seen her for something else than others did. She knew that she didn't know Newt that well apart from the things they'd said, but something about him... made her hate that missed opportunity within their goodbye. Well, goodbye would be broadening it. With a mournful sigh, she finally turned the corner into her street, her shoes hitting the pavement. As she walked up the stairs a few minutes afterward, a sob escaped her.

"Teenie? Is that you?" Queenie's voice sounded. Tina cursed silently, hiccoughing.

"Y-yes, it's me." she responded to her younger sister, sloping down into their abode.

"There you are!" Queenie said, hugging Tina hello. "Hmm..." the blonde mused, sensing something off as Tina didn't relax into it. The brunette begged with her eyes. "OK sweetie. But I don't have to be a mind-reader to know something's wrong."

"You're... right about that." Tina sighed, a stray tear welling up in her eye.

"Oh. A cup of coffee while you calm down?" Queenie pondered sympathetically. Tina looked away and nodded. For once in her life, Queenie didn't probe in any way as she was at the stove making the dark beverage. The normal comfortable silence between the sisters was now fraught with an uncomfortable tension. Tina coughed.

"I'm a fool." she whispered as she reached for her coffee and blew on it. "Ice cubes."

"Of course." the Legilimens half-smiled as she got some from the ice-box. "So, why are you a fool, as you claim? Because you were always the brainy one to me."

"You can guess why." Tina sighed, fighting a tear. Queenie came over to hug her.

"Oh honey, is it something to do with a certain someone from across the water?"

"Y-y-yes." Tina replied, stammering. The steamer was still clear in her mind's eye.

"You wanted to hug Newt goodbye. Nay, you wanted to kiss him." Queenie guessed gently. The reply she got was a strained hiccough and sob amongst the sound of coffee being drunk. The blonde's face crumbled a bit as she unintentionally did more mind-reading. The emotional chill in the apartment could've been cut with a knife.

"You don't just like him. You love him, don't you?" the younger sister pondered gently. Knowing it was useless to resist, Tina finally opened up as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes, I do. I had feelings for him the moment he saved me from the Memory Pool. That's the moment I decided to trust him and the feelings went from there. Why didn't I kiss him, Queenie? You say you admire me for being the brainy one, but I wish I'd been like you in that moment, with a little extra confidence." the brunette mumbled.

"Hey, don't say that. If you weren't you, Newt wouldn't admire you." Queenie smiled.

"Newt... admiring me?" Tina responded, thinking the statement rather derisive. Sure, she hoped he did, but she was just plain old Tina. Queenie coughed pointedly.

"Yes Teenie, he admires you. And you _know_ he does. Even without my special ability I would know that. The sexual tension with you two is rampant. Yes, sexual tension." Queenie finished with a smirk, as Tina had gone rather red with embarrassment.

"I just wish... either of us had said or done something." the brunette sighed with a lovelorn dreaminess. Both sisters had tears in their eyes now at the depressing turn.

"You wish he'd stepped towards to kiss you on the cheek, but you know that he's too respectful of you and unsure of your potential reactions." Queenie said.

"Queenie, don't... " Tina started, her voice trembling. "But you're right." she sighed.

"Sweetie, I think Newt's a good guy. And knowing that he really likes you is good enough for me. I know you're bummed, but he'll write you. You two were just nervous. So much had happened, and you're both tricky at opening up." the blonde said.

"I just hope that he _does_ write and then we can start something properly when he returns. He's rather special to me." Tina said, a particularly cheesy smile on her face.

"I'm sure that'll happen, honey." Queenie grinned, the atmosphere brighter at last.

 **AN: I didn't mean to make this as blue as I did. Newtina's goodbye just had so much sexual tension that had been building at a perfect pace - I personally was willing with all my mind for them to snog each other's brains out!**


End file.
